Colon cancer is generally believed to be caused by alteration of genetic background with progressive accumulation of somatic chromosomal mutations. However, many human cancers are causatively related to both host genetic factors and environmental factors including viruses. Therefore, it is also possible that a yet unrecognized virus contributes to the oncogensis of colon cancer.